Nortburg Tournament of 5125
The Nortburg Tournament of 5125 was a jousting tournament held in Nortburg during the year 5125 that was held to celebrate the crowning of William Lovie III. as king and also to celebrate the marriage of William Lovie III. to Bella Swan. The Nortburg Tournament of 5125 would become briefly political when the True Sons of Lucerne sent several representitives to take part in the tournament of which several were friends of William of whom were forced to return under pain of death for their family. Events Pre-Joust *A party under a white flag arrives at the tournament ground carrying also the flag of the True Sons of Lucerne. The party included many Berne Houses of which of most importance in terms of relationships was Hanna Arryn. **Kieth Schwartz **Hanna Arryn **Harrold Krinner **Alistair Bedregen **Danzal Krinner **Trailen Dorin II. **Arden Snow **Aria Arryn **Alongside these nobles came nearly two hundred men at arms from House Dorin, and House Krinner. *The Riverlands sent a large diplomatic troop to the tournament to create relationships with the new king **Edmure Tully **Jamie Tully **Brydan Blackwood *Kul Tiras sent a diplomatic troop as well in the form of House Borrell **Emmor Borrell *The Empire of Frey sent several members to the tournament more to try and get revenge on the Starke's then actually to gain a relationship **Hosteen Frey **Lothar Frey *The Kingdom of Gondor sent its crown prince and several other high profile people to make sure Lucerne was aware how close their relationship was going to be. **Eldarion Elessar **Artenia Elessar *House Manderly sent a group to meet as well wanting to extend the hand of friendship **Wylis Manderly *Atmer Empire sent a large party of diplomats to meet with the new King of Lucerne **Elendil Finwe III. **Alais Finwe **Talais Finwe **Anar Finwe IV. *High Forest sent a small group of Sindar Elves to celebrate the crowning of William Lovie III. **Taflarion Stormrage **Helian Stormrage **Tonlia Stormrage **Cadwyr Winterdew Jousting Results Round One *Robb Starke defeats Radlet Scarlet *Jamie Lannister defeats Morgon Ongrill *Jasper Hale defeats Mason of Lannistane *Konstantin Gaimen defeats Voras of Hillsbrad *Lucas Scott defeats the Laughing Knight *The Laughing Knight defeats Wylis Manderly *Dexter Snow defeats William Swift **In their second tournament battle William Swift is defeated again by the now more skilled Dexter Snow *Brody Swan defeats Franklin Brent *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Emmett McCarty *Lancel Lannister defeats Brandon Starke II. *Saiden Scarlet defeats Oberyn Martell II. *Danzal Krinner defeats Lucas Oakheart *Marcel Lovie II. defeats Kyle Ordos *Vaelor Mountain defeats Ian Trant *Evin Scorpian defeats Trailen Dorin II. *Lothar Frey defeats Fredrick of Lannistane *Dennis Yernese defeats Aerin of Lucerne *The Purple Knight defeats Egbert Elric *Veryl Reyne II. defeats Jake James *Liam Greymane defeats Franklyn Fossoway *Poldi Kilgor defeats Darian Crowley *Reyne Fossoway defeats Wurden of Stormwind *Dalden Gurse defeats Emile Hirsh *Josh Hirsh defeats Broderick of Highgarden *Balon Lovejoy defeats Harven Moore *David Shephard defeats Gasto Yernese *Torgon Skane II. defeats Inver of Brill *Bryndan Blackwood defeats Vanduin Lonar *Jamie Tully defeats Emmor Borrell *Hosteen Frey defeats Gorgen of Forks *Eldarion Elessar defeats Blane of Stormwind *Ottkar Haushka defeats Loral of Lucerne Round Two *Lancel Lannister defeats Brody Swan *Danzal Krinner defeats Saiden Scarlet *Poldi Kilgor defeats Reyne Fossoway *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Josh Hirsh *Torgon Skane II. defeats Balon Lovejoy *Jasper Hale defeats Vaelor Mountain *Marcel Lovie II. defeats Liam Greymane *Dalden Gurse defeats Dennis Yernese *Evin Scorpian defeats Dexter Snow *Jamie Lannister defeats the Purple Knight *Robb Starke defeats Konstantin Gaimen *Lucas Scott defeats Veryl Reyne II. *David Shephard defeats Bryndan Blackwood *Hosteen Frey defeats Jamie Tully *Eldarion Elessar defeats Ottkar Haushka *The Laughing Knight defeats Lothar Frey Round Three *Evin Scorpian defeats Dalden Gurse *Marcel Lovie II. defeats Lucas Scott *Jamie Lannister defeats David Shephard *Robb Starke defeats Torgon Skane II. *Danzal Krinner defeats Lancel Lannister *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Poldi Kilgor *Jasper Hale defeats Hosteen Frey *The Laughing Knight defeats Eldarion Elessar Round Four *Hedrik Clegane III. defeats Marcel Lovie II. *Danzal Krinner defeats Evin Scorpian *Robb Starke defeats Jamie Lannister *Jasper Hale defeats The Laughing Knight Round Five *Robb Starke defeats Jasper Hale *Danzal Krinner defeats Hedrik Clegane III. Round Six *Robb Starke defeats Danzal Krinner Category:Tournament